Interactive media devices may receive media content from a network of multiple components, e.g., a server-client network or a cloud-based network. Such a network may be locally based or spread geographically across multiple physical locations. The network may service a large number of users and receive a large volume of requests to be fulfilled in a short period of time. For example, multiple interactive media devices such as smart phones may request a live stream of a certain event in a short period of time. However, the network may be unable to handle the requests at such a rate and fail to fulfill every request as expected. For example, a user's data request may result in a retrieval error, a request time out, or other such responses from the network.